


Progress Requires Sacrifice

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hurt, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: Jeremiah loved Ecco. She was his world. His greatest ally. His best friend. He would do anything for her. Absolutely anything because he loves her. Yes, she is his greatest ally and that also makes her his greatest weakness....





	Progress Requires Sacrifice

He sighed to himself as he looked over the plans for his maze. The bombs were in place, the denoters were ready, Jerome's followers were getting ready to help him. All that was left was to tie up loose ends. Jim Gordon's was done and he had taken care of the men at Wayne Enterprises. He had a plan for if and when Jerome's followers betray him. Jongleur was still missing but he would find him. He sighed to himself before moving across to the monitors. Ecco was helping his new followers with their outfits and weapons. A smile wrote itself across his face then it faltered as he watched her. Jeremiah loved Ecco. That he didn't doubt and he knew she loved him. She was his world. His greatest ally. His best friend. He would do anything for her. Absolutely anything and she would do anything for him. Yes, she's his greatest ally and that also makes her his greatest weakness. He pressed the intercom.

 

"Ecco... come to my office," He spoke. She looked at the camera and nodded before leaving the room and a few seconds later, she walked inside.

 

"You wanted to see me?" She asked. He nodded and closed the door.

 

"I'm concerned," He spoke calmly. She frowned.

 

"About what?" She asked as he walked over to the monitors. 

 

"I have realized I have a weakness and in order to create a new Gotham and to continue down the path I have chosen, I can not afford to have weaknesses," He replied.

 

"Jeremiah, you don't have-"

 

"But I do. Don't you see?" He asked. She shook her head. "Ecco... my sweet Ecco. My weakness is you. You can be used against me. If the criminal elite, such as Penguin or Ms Keen, were to find out about our relationship and the nature of it, they would use it to their advantage. They would kidnap you and could get me to do anything they wanted. Rob a bank, kill a rival... you get the idea,"

 

Ecco frowned but walked over to him, cupping his face in his hand. He looked at her.

 

"I know how to handle myself and I would kill them before they even could try and contact you," She stated, kissing his lips lightly. "I would never betray you,"

 

"I know," He replied, touching her hand with his gloves. "I know, Ecco,"

 

She smiled at him and kissed his lips. 

 

"I love you, Jeremiah," She whispered. 

 

"I love you too," For a moment, it was just a sweet moment. Jeremiah was looking at her in the eyes and she looked back at his. "That's why I have to do this,"

 

A gunshot rang out and Ecco gasped as she fell backwards. Jeremiah stood above her with a small handgun, pointing to where her stomach had been. She gasped in pain as she stared at him. He shot her. She couldn't believe he had shot her. She could feel her blood pooling from the wound and she was trying to fight going into shock. If only she had her phone on her. She could call the police and an ambulance. He walked over and stood above her, looking down at her with cold, empty eyes. 

 

"Jere-" She tried to say something but he pointed it at her head. "W-why?"

 

"I'm sorry, Ecco but progress requires sacrifice. You're my greatest ally, that makes you my greatest weakness. I simply can't afford to have one," He replied coldly. Tears rolled down her face as she stared at the monster in the place of the man she loved. "I would do anything for you, Ecco and that's why you have to go,"

 

"Jer- p-please," She gasped but he looked at her coldly then shot her between the eyes. He sighed to himself and put the gun away before turning back to the montorials. He pressed the intercom. 

 

"I need two of you to come and clean up a mess in my office," He said without emotion. "And get me a coffee. Black, two sugars,"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I feel so bad. So before you guys hate me, I don't hate Ecco/Jeremiah as a pairing. I think they're really cute together but I have a theory. Now we all know Jeremiah is now psycho but he seems to have gone from mildly psycho in episode 20 to full on psycho in 21 and 22. Ecco doesn't appear in either of these episodes which brings the question: where is she? 
> 
> Now he said to R'as that recent events have convinced me of the benefits of working alone. I figured it would be because of Jerome's followers but what if it's not. What if he killed Ecco? She is his weakness and he seems to be 100 steps above everyone else so he'd work out that penguin, keen, Jim or even Bruce would try and use her against him so in order to prevent this, I think he killed her and that's why he's gone more psycho and doesn't want to work with people. Killing her might have been the final straw that made him go into Joker!Jeremiah


End file.
